


關於塑造與毀滅

by chaperone_wwh



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaperone_wwh/pseuds/chaperone_wwh
Summary: 時空背景捏造注意
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton
Kudos: 2





	關於塑造與毀滅

**Author's Note:**

> 時空背景捏造注意

「你認罪嗎?」法官虛偽的嗓音壓過了嘈雜的人群傳進他耳中。他像是牲畜般地被兩個士兵拖行至臨時搭建的絞刑台上。赤著腳，沉重的鐵製鐐銬在他脖頸，手腕，腳踝上，磨出幾近潰爛的傷痕，燒灼地疼痛著。被太陽曬得滾燙的木板在他腳下，悶熱的空氣，一滴汗水從額角落進他雜亂的鬍鬚中。他冷漠的視線在圍觀的人群臉上掃過。  
憤怒的、厭惡的、興奮的、不屑的。  
男人，女人，兒童。  
一張張帶著文明面具卻野蠻地渴望著鮮血，飢渴的，惡魔般的臉孔鼓噪著。然而他才是那個站在絞架上，被他們稱為魔鬼，視為怪物的人。他勾起一抹冷漠的笑容，嘴角乾裂的傷痕刺痛著。

§

如果不是那臨時搭建的絞架是如此顯眼，湯瑪斯會以為他參與了一場狂歡節。第一次見到這種情景？他朝著貴族少爺露出假笑。身為海軍上尉的他倒是對這個見怪不怪。這就是我們所謂的文明，閣下。

他和湯瑪斯就這樣擠在人群中默默地看著在繩索上掙扎的男人變成一具屍體，懸在空中搖晃著。

為了安妮女王。有人喊著。為了大英帝國。

§

他坐在沙龍裡，看著湯瑪斯滔滔不絕地向年輕的貴族們宣揚他的理念，描繪著他理想中的民主及人權觀念。底下的貴族議論紛紛。而他安靜地坐在角落裡望著湯瑪斯，看著他摘下那愚蠢透頂的假髮，背對著窗戶。陽光點亮了他那頭燦爛的金色短髮。他朝對方露出一個模糊的微笑。沙龍裡沒有其他人注意他，畢竟他只是個受到湯瑪斯邀請，沒有任何家世背景的海軍上尉。然而這時湯瑪斯突然喚 了他的名字。你的看法呢?上尉，你最常在海上面對海盜，你覺得我們對於拿騷[1]應該施行什麼樣的政策?金髮的青年勾著嘴角，似笑非笑。我想我認同你的想法， 閣下。他彬彬有禮的回應到。

§

他成為了湯瑪斯與皇家海軍之間傳遞消息的橋樑，海務大臣似乎對於收復拿騷後所帶來的經濟利益頗有興趣。湯瑪斯在議會中有位有力的支持者，幾乎拉攏了議會中一半的票數。即使他們提出的海盜赦免案有些太過於離經叛道，甚至，驚世駭俗。

成功近在眼前的喜悅令他們激動。

所以當湯瑪斯第一次親吻他時，他並沒有想到未來將會發生的任何後果。或者他只是選擇去忽略它們。忽略對方是翰默頓家族的獨子，忽略對方將來得肩負起的家族責任，忽略他們為了拯救拿騷所做的所有努力可能會因為他們現在的行為而全部付諸流水，忽略他們可能會因為這份感情的曝光而被送上絞刑台。因為當下唯一重要的是對方搭在他後頸的溫暖手掌以及從唇瓣上傳來的，帶著紅茶香氣的柔軟觸感。湯瑪斯在他們交纏的唇齒間低喃他名字的方式是他聽過最美好的聲音。

這份與偷情相去不遠的愛戀在封建思想的夾縫中掙扎生存著。餐桌上隱晦的眼神交流，在白廳[2]長廊上擦身而過時輕輕擦過對方掌心的手指，四下無人倉促而親暱的親吻。

他永遠記得當他從拿騷探勘三個月後回到倫敦時湯瑪斯望向他的眼神，熾熱且貪婪，毫不掩飾，即使起居室中還有其他客人。他們之間的關係幾乎暴露，但依舊用久別重逢的好友這樣的藉口矇混過去了。

當天晚上是他體驗過最難以啟齒的下流夜晚。隔天早晨他們甚至得在女僕進來收拾房間前先銷毀那張床單。

那段時間美好得像是海浪拍打在沙岸上翻滾出的泡沫，在陽光下折射出彩虹的顏色。

§

當他在他上司的辦公室裡看見湯瑪斯的父親，阿爾弗萊德ž翰默頓伯爵時，他就知到一切都將結束了。你唯一沒有走上絞刑台的原因是因為我們翰默頓家族無法忍受這樣的恥辱。老翰默頓厭惡地望著他，像是看著什麼樣不堪入眼的東西。你以為我不知道你們在我房子裡那點骯髒齷齪的事?一聲嗤笑從男人嘴角溢出。他抿著嘴唇，看向他的長官。我試著說服自己人無完人，上尉。他的長官看著他的方式帶了惋惜和冷漠。但不是這種，這太過寡廉鮮恥了。很不幸，你的仕途大概就在這結束了。他一直將他的長官視為他另一位父親，而對方現在只是朝他不耐地揮了揮手。你從即刻起被解職了，上尉。湯瑪斯在哪裡？他似乎用盡了力氣才從喉嚨中擠出這句話，心臟在他胸膛裡砰砰地跳動著。我想這就不用你擔心了。翰默頓伯爵整整自己的假髮及華麗的長禮服從他身邊走過。

他站在原地，全身冰冷。

§

他被強迫離開倫敦前，甚至沒有辦法再見湯瑪斯一面。他們努力許久，為收復拿騷所做的所有計畫在議會上被翰默頓伯爵輕描淡寫的一句話全部推翻了。 貴族們為了自身利益總是玩得一手見風轉舵好本領。

泡沫總是有崩塌的一天。

他拒絕了湯瑪斯好友建議他前往巴黎避風頭的意見，毅然決然地坐上前往拿騷的船。看著他摯愛的國家消失在地平線的另一端。他唯一帶走財產是一本紅色漆皮的精裝書，燙金的書名，扉頁上有著湯瑪斯姓名的縮寫。

湯瑪斯將這本書從書架抽出，塞進他的懷裡。多閱讀對你有好處，上尉。年輕貴族衝著他笑，深深地被他露出的困擾表情給逗樂了。

他說不清心中滋長的瘋狂念頭從何而來，他只知道他再也沒有踏上故鄉的資格。所以他踏上了拿騷的海岸。這片湯瑪斯曾向他描繪他將把這塊土地建造成自由天堂。人們能夠在這片土地上自由的貿易，生活。沒有封建的階級，沒有奴隸。聽起來很美好。  
他踏上了拿騷的海岸，皮靴踩在滾燙的沙子上。這片海盜的天堂，犯罪的搖籃。而今，他也將成為其中的一員。他換下了絲綢襯衫，扔掉了天鵝絨內襯的刺繡外套。用皮革風衣及麻布襯衫包裹自己，原本能用絲帶束起的頭髮被他用匕首一刀割下撒向大海，連帶地割除了 他心中最重要的某個部分。

夕陽像火一樣燃燒著，燒盡了天邊最後一抹雲。

§

他最後一次聽見湯瑪斯的名字，是在他成為海盜不久，一個從大洋另一端傳來的消息，寫在一張破爛的羊皮紙上。

湯瑪斯ž翰默頓勛爵被發現上吊自殺於精神病院的病房裡。

他看完那行字後沉默良久，將紙張湊到蠟燭邊，看著火焰一點一點吞噬了它。他在火光搖曳下陷入了回憶。

他們在白廳的初遇。  
他們談論如何收復拿騷。  
他們為了使議會支持這項法案而四處奔走。  
湯瑪斯從書架上抽出一本以西班牙文寫成的書，深棕色皮革製成的精裝書封，扉頁上是湯瑪斯工整漂亮的花體字簽名。伊頓畢業的貴族公子問木匠的兒子是否識得西班牙文，想當然爾收穫他一枚白眼。  
湯瑪斯上半身陷在柔軟的枕頭中，那本西班牙文的書捧在他手中，用他那優雅的上流社會的語調為他朗誦。  
來自曼查的騎士吉訶德大人[3]是他第一句學會的西班牙文。

殺死湯瑪斯的是世俗的框架，是王權封建下的陳腐，是湯瑪斯那眼裡只有權力名聲的父親。

是他的懦弱。他甚至沒有在他們感情被揭發之後為湯瑪斯爭取過什麼。這份悔恨將糾纏著他直到他死去。

他記得他以海盜身分殺的第一個人。他用匕首割開了對方的喉嚨，對方的鮮血濺了他一臉。他親手戳破了自己虛假的文明面具，他將自己野蠻的內在血淋淋地拉扯出。火把微弱的光線在他臉上留下深深的陰影。

他提著匕首在搖晃的船艙裡呆愣許久，直到身上的血跡乾涸。

他成為了海盜，率領著船員，儼然成為拿騷最有權力最有力量的人。他拋棄了他原有的姓氏，曾經那個溫柔正直的海軍上尉被他自己親手掐死在過去美好的幻想中。沒有人知道那令人聞風喪膽，冷酷兇殘的海盜船長，曾經穿著英國皇家海軍的制服，擁有著最端正的道德及正義感。然而他船長室的寬大木桌上一直擺著一本不符合一名海盜船長氣質的紅色漆皮的精裝書，有著燙金的書名。掩蓋在雜亂的航海圖及沾滿墨水髒污的羊皮紙之下。

§

他不知道自己是否預見了這樣的一天到來。海軍艦隊的砲孔對著他們，註定無法逃脫的一場戰役。海軍提出來的條件誘人地令他的船員們遲疑不決。國王的特赦令，只要願意接受，他們就脫離罪犯的身分成為平民。他站在甲板上，海風 揚起了他皮製的長風衣。

這是那時候他和湯瑪斯向議會提出的法案。

他讓他的船員們接受了特赦令，而他選擇走上很多年前他就該走上的絞架。

§

他身上的鐐銬被除去，身旁的士兵向他唸出了那串他熟悉到能夠到被如流的話語。

「詹姆斯‧弗林特，你是否願意祈求寬恕?以上帝及喬治國王之名，祈求他們的赦免?」

他只是冷冷地哼笑一聲，閉上眼睛。

下地獄吧雜種。人群中有人吼叫著。

粗糙的麻繩套上他的脖子。他模糊地想起了湯瑪斯溫柔的微笑，在這種時刻。絞架轉動發出刺耳的咿呀聲，腳下踩著的木製活門倏地打開。

底下的人群爆出歡呼。

他們親手塑造的怪物，如今也被他們親手扼殺。

[1]拿騷（Nassau），位於新普羅維登斯島（New Providence），是加勒比海島國巴哈馬的首都。

[2] 白廳（又譯懷特霍爾；英語：Whitehall）是英國首都倫敦西敏市內的一條道路，位於英國國會大廈和特拉法加廣場之間。除了是旅遊熱點，也是英國政府中樞的所在地。因此白廳也是英國政府的代名詞。

[3] 《唐吉訶德》，或譯《吉訶德大人》（西班牙語：Don Quijote de la Mancha，原標題的原意為《來自曼查的騎士吉訶德大人》），是西班牙作家塞萬提斯於1605年和1615年分兩部分岀版的反騎士小說。


End file.
